Brujas Embrujadas
by NatyLynx
Summary: Tres muchachas con poderes descubriran que la magia es más de lo que conocen. Inspirado en la serie de Embrujadas.
1. 1

**1****er****: Poderes novedosos incluso para brujas.**

**U**n día tranquilo de verano, en una gran casa a las afueras de Irlanda, tres jóvenes de 17 años, se estaban bañando tranquilamente en una piscina. Las tres eran primas y brujas, y pasaban el fin del verano en casa de una de ellas. Concretamente en casa de la mayor, por dos meses, Eve Evans. Esta era la más alta de las tres. Tenía el pelo rojo oscuro un poco ondulado por debajo de los hombros y los ojos azules violáceos, como una elfa. La segunda de las tres, era la famosa en Hogwarts, por haber conquistado, sin quererlo, al mejor buscador, Lily Evans. Esta tenía el pelo rojo intenso, liso, y largo hasta casi la cintura, y los ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Por último, la menor era Daphne Evans. Esta tenía el pelo rojo claro, más corto que Eve y menos ondulado y los ojos amarillos como los de un gato. Es ese momento las tres jóvenes, se divertían echándose agua las unas a las otras. Hasta que una voz las sobresalto.

-Chicas, la comida esta lista. Venid a comer-las llamó la madre de Eve.

-Vale, mama, ahora vamos-respondió la de ojos azules.

Salieron del agua cogieron unas toallas y reliándoselas, se sentaron en una mesa con tres sillas que sus padres habían preparado junto a la piscina.

-Ha sido fantástico. Las dos últimas semanas de verano juntas, y mañana, por fin a Hogwarts-rió la mayor.

-La familia debe de estar unida-corroboró Lily.

-Sí, aunque Petunia no este de acuerdo con eso-apuntó Daphne.

-No acepta a los brujos-explicó Lily.

-Ya lo sabemos Lily. Lo sabemos desde que a las tres nos llegó la carta, me ilusione tanto-recordó Eve sonriente.

-Nos vasta y nos sobra con el apoyo de nuestros padres-opinó Daphne.

-Hablemos de otro tema. ¿Creéis que este año, Potter conseguirá conquistarte, Lily?-preguntó Eve pícaramente.

-Ruego por que eso no ocurra-replicó Lily, juntando sus manos en pose de rezó.

-Pues yo voto que sí lo conseguirá-dijo Eve.

-Lo conseguirá, si cambia y deja de ser tan arrogante y prepotente-indicó Daphne-Si sigue igual que los años anteriores, no creo ni que deba acercarse a Lily.

-Estoy contigo prima-aceptó Lily.

Después de comer, y pasar el resto del día en la piscina, decidieron, por la tarde, dar una vuelta en bicicleta por los alrededores, y los no tan alrededores. Llegaron pues a un lugar bastante alejado, y lo peor es que empezaba a oscurecer.

-Deberíamos volver. Se hace tarde-comentó Daphne un poco asustada.

-Bueno volvemos si, os digo una cosita no me matáis-indicó Eve.

-¿El que?-preguntó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No se volver-respondió la oji-azul.

-¿¡¡Que!!? ¡¡Eve!!-gritó Daphne.

-Lo siento. No pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos. Si volviéramos al parque de los árboles con hojas moradas, sabría como llegar a casa-explicó Eve.

-Pero no sabes llegar al parque-terminó Lily la frase.

Eve asintió.

Las tres primas se miraron preocupadas.

-Podemos buscar un teléfono-sugirió la menor.

-Buena idea Daphne. Vayamos a buscar uno-aceptó Eve.

Se pusieron en marcha, y dieron vueltas por esas oscuras y solitarias calles. El corazón les latía con fuerza cada vez que tras sus espaldas oían un ruido, y se giraban tan veloces, que casi no se veía el movimiento. Pero no encontraban una cabina por ninguna parte.

-¿Es que en esta parte de la ciudad nadie llama o que?-se quejó Lily parándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Desde luego no hay mucha gente en la calle-notó Daphne mirando a los lados.

-Tenemos que encontrar un teléfono como sea-ordenó Eve y siguieron con el paseo.

Diez minutos después cuando ya había oscurecido completamente, las chicas seguían de calle en calle, buscando una cabina, y cada vez cogiendo más velocidad con las bicicletas. Pero aquel lugar parecía desierto.

-Esto es muy raro-comentó al rato Daphne-Comprendería que hubiese poca gente en la calle, pero es que no hay nadie.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. Aunque no sabemos nada de este barrio-recordó Lily.

-Aún así…-replicó Daphne.

-Es como si no estuviese habitado. Pero hay casas, y en ellas se ve a gente-observó Eve.

-La próxima vez que salgamos, recuérdame que no te haga caso, Eve-terminó Lily enfadada.

-Chicas mirad. El camino se hacer empinado, y parece partir este barrio en dos-indicó Daphne.

-Bajemos de las bicis, y busquemos por allí-sugirió Eve.

Las otras dos asintieron y pronto llegaron a la que parecía la otra parte del barrio. Aunque no había muchas personas en la calle, había algo más de ambiente.

-Sigue sin haber un teléfono-notó Lily.

-Preguntemos a alguien-dijo Daphne.

Miraron a todas partes buscando a alguien.

-Vaya hombre. Justo ahora se va todo el mundo-se quejó Eve.

-No todos-anunciaron a sus espaldas.

Las chicas se giraron.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Lily.

-¡Oh sí!-replicó un chico de cabellos negro y revueltos, de ojos avellanas.

-¿Que hacéis por aquí chicas?-preguntó otro de cabellos castaños y ojos miel.

-Nos hemos perdido-explicó Eve encogiéndose de hombros.

-Habéis tenido suerte en encontrarnos-indicó Sirius.

-¿Suerte?-refutó Lily elevando las cejas y poniendo cara de disgusto.

-Evans, deja de fingir que no te ha gustado encontrarte conmigo-sonrió altivamente James, el de ojos avellana acercándose más a ella.

-Potter, por favor, me gustaría más haberme encontrado a Snape-replicó Lily con una mirada fría.

-No es momento de ponerse a pelear, Lily. Tenemos que volver a casa, y cuanto antes-anunció Daphne.

-¿Donde vivís?-preguntó el último joven, de ojos grises y pelo azulado.

-¿Sabéis llegar hasta un parque que tiene las hojas de los árboles de color morado?-preguntó Lily.

Los tres se miraron.

-Deberías saber, Evans, que nosotros lo sabemos todo-comentó James.

Lily hizo un gran esfuerzo para no replicar a ese comentario.

-Llevadnos hasta allí, y sabremos volver solas-pidió Eve.

-¿Y que obtendremos a cambio?-preguntó Sirius, el de pelo azulado.

-Ya basta chicos-ordenó Remus, el de pelo castaño-Llevémoslas al parque y ya.

-Pero, Remus, así no nos divertimos...-replicó Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vais a llevarnos o no?-se exasperó Daphne.

-¿Tienes prisa?-preguntó James.

-Pues sí-contestó la joven.

-Está bien. Ahora os llevamos al parque, pero nos debéis un favor-propuso Sirius.

-De acuerdo, pero llevadnos de una vez-ordenó Eve harta.

Los chicos se pusieron en camino, y en poco tiempo llegaron al parque. Sin decir nada más, las dejaron allí, y se giraron para volver cuando:

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts-fue la despedida de James a Lily.

-Allí nos pagareis el favor-sonrió Sirius.

El último simplemente, miró a las chicas y movió la cabeza en señal de despedida.

-Eve, no se como puedes creer que ese imbécil va a conseguir conquistarme-puntualizó Lily cuando ya estaban de camino a casa.

-Pensé que había crecido en mente. Lleva tanto tiempo detrás tuya, que creí que se había dado cuenta de que tiene que madurar-explicó Eve como si fuese obvio.

-Ese nunca madurará. Es un niño permanente-indicó Lily.

-Aún así, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Solo para saber como sería-se defendió Eve al ver la cara de asesina de Lily.

-No, ni hablar. Nunca, jamás, en vida, saldré con James Potter. Punto y final-terminó la de los ojos verdes.

Eve se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu que piensas Daphne?-preguntó la de ojos violáceos.

La menor no contestó.

-Daphne-dijo Eve mirándola.

Las otras dos la miraron y la vieron conducir la bicicleta con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Daphne?-la llamó Lily preocupada.

La joven reaccionó por fin.

-¿Sí?-preguntó.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó Eve frunciendo el cejo.

-Solo pensaba-contestó Daphne.

Lily y Eve se encogieron de hombros. Sabían que si Daphne no quería contar algo, era mejor no forzarla.

Llegaron a casa diez minutos después. Las regañaron por llegar tan tarde y después cenaron. Sus padres se acostaron temprano, pero ellas se quedaron hasta tarde viendo una película de miedo en la tele.

Eve parecía emocionada con la película. La miraba sin perderse detalle alguno. Lily tenía la cabeza más metida en el libro que en la película, pero también se enteraba de algo. Por último Daphne, tenía abrazado un cojín y se cubría la cara con el.

-Daphne, es solo una película-le reclamó Eve divertida.

-Lo se, pero esas cosas ocurren. Aunque los muggles no lo crean, los licántropos si existen-replicó Daphne.

-Tendrías que tener muy mala suerte, para encontrarte con uno-razonó Lily.

-Mi suerte nunca es buena-recordó la joven seriamente.

-¡Daphne Evans, tu no te vas a encontrar con un licántropo en tu vida!-terminó Eve zanjando el tema.

La joven bajó un poco el rostro.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido, y se apagó la pantalla de la tele.

-¡Ahh!-gritaron las tres.

-Vale, se han saltado los fusibles. ¡Lumos!-dijo Eve, que tenía su varita a mano.

¡Plom!

Las tres primas se pusieron tensas.

-Viene del ático-anunció Eve.

-Pero creí que estaba cerrado y que podía abrirse-dijo Lily.

-A mis padres nunca les dieron la llave del ático-aceptó Eve.

¡Plom!

-Subamos-ordenó Eve.

Las tres juntas, empezaron a subir las escaleras, y cuando llegaron a la puerta del ático pararon.

¡Plom!

-Sin duda viene de ahí-comentó Lily.

Eve tragó saliva, puso una mano en el redondo pomo, y giró.

¡Click!

La puerta se abrió.

Las chicas estaban petrificadas.

-Se ha abierto-notó con asombró Daphne.

El ático, estaba casi vacío. Solo había, en el centró, una especie de soporte en le que estaba apoyado un libro enorme, de aspecto viejo. Las tres entraron, buscando el ruido, pero solo vieron una ventana abierta, pero nada más.

Después decidieron acercarse al libro.

No tenía título. Era viejo, cubierto de cuero oscuro, bastante gastado, y detalles en plata.

-Es bonito. ¿Creéis que se les olvidaría aquí a sus antiguos dueños?-preguntó Daphne.

-Es posible-contestó Lily.

Eve miraba el libro con curiosidad, y finalmente decidió abrirlo.

-Las páginas están en blanco-comentó pasándolas.

Las otras dos lo miraron. Era cierto. Las páginas no estaban escritas.

La ventana que estaba detrás de ellas, se abrió entonces de par en par y una mágica corriente de aire movió las páginas del libró, hasta pararse en la que al parecer era la única escrita.

_"Solo las tres elegidas, se convertirán en las hechiceras, tras leer el siguiente conjuro"_

-Esto es muy raro-saltó Daphne de nuevo asustada.

-Vaya diíta llevamos. Primero en la barriada esa, en la que no había ni un alma, y ahora esto-indicó Lily sorprendida.

-¿Lo leemos? El conjuro, me refiero-indagó Eve.

Las tres primas se miraron, y se sonrieron.

-A la de tres. Una, dos y...tres.

-_Que lo oculto_

_Se descubra._

_Que lo muerto_

_Vivo sea._

_Y que con este conjuro_

_Nuestros poderes de bruja_

_Aumenten en fuerza_

_Hasta los de hechicera._

(N/A: Lo siento, pero inventándome poemas, soy un desastre)

Una luz, salió del libro cegándolas, al máximo.

Durante unos segundos no vieron nada. Cuando la luz se fue, el libro seguí igual, solo tenía esa hoja escrita.

-Esto tiene que ser un producto de broma-se quejó Eve.

-Será mejor que nos acostemos-indicó Lily.

-Pues sí. Es muy tarde, y mañana tenemos que despertarnos muy temprano-continuó Daphne.

-Está bien. Vamos a dormir-aceptó Eve.

Las tres salieron del ático, y se fueron a dormir. Esa noche no ocurrió ningún percance más, y si ocurrió, ellas no se enteraron.

Las tres dormían en la misma habitación, cada en una cama. La habitación, en realidad tenía cuatro camas, una en cada esquina, así que dormían bastante separadas. La cuarta cama solía ser para petunia, la hermana de Lily, pero desde que las tres pelirrojas se convirtieron en brujas, la cuarta de las primas no quiso tener nada que ver con ellas, por lo que casi nunca veía a sus primas, y odiaba a su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Daphne, ya que su despertador sonó.

Se incorporó con los ojos dormidos. Bostezó y después se desperezó estirando los brazos y abriendo las manos al final. De repente, la lamparita que estaba en la mesita de noche salió volando golpeándose con la pared, rompiéndose en cientos de trocitos y despertando de golpe a Lily y a Eve.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó la de ojos verdes.

-Pues no se. No recuerdo haberle dado ningún golpe a la lámpara, pero se ha liado a volar y se ha estrellado con la pared-explicó Daphne.

-No te preocupes-comentó Eve restándole importancia.

Lily se levantó de la cama.

-Voy a abrir la ventana, aquí hace calor-indicó.

Sus primas asintieron.

Lily se acercó al cristal, y cuando toco el cierre, se le vino a la mente la imagen de una pelota rompiendo el cristal.

Los soltó de inmediato sorprendida.

-¿Que pasa Lily?-preguntó Eve.

-He visto una pelota rompiendo el cristal-explicó.

-El cristal está bien-replicó Daphne.

Los padres de Eve entraron entonces en la habitación, asustando a las tres.

Eve en un movimiento reflejo, puso las manos a la altura del pecho y las abrió con rapidez.

De repente el tiempo pareció pararse, y los padres de Eve quedaron paralizados.

Entonces una pelota arrasó el cristal, y de un movimiento casi imperceptible de Daphne, la pelota volvió a salir por la ventana.

-Se puede saber que les ha pasado a mis padres-gritó asustada Eve.

-La ventana esta rota, tal como os dije-indicó Lily.

Las tres primas se miraron asustadas, y subieron rápidamente al ático. Abrieron la puerta sin dificultad, miraron el libro, y lo vieron escrito.

Buscaron la página que habían leído el día anterior, y observaron que ahora, había escrita más cosas.

-Llevémonos el libro a Hogwarts. Lo leeremos en el tren camino al castillo. Tenemos una hora para llegar al tren.

Cogieron el libro y salieron de allí. Lo metieron rápidamente en una maleta, y notaron que los padres de Eve aún estaban paralizados.

Eve intentó hacer un movimiento similar al que había hecho y sus padres volvieron amoverse.

-¿Ya estáis levantadas? menos mal. Tenéis que arreglaos rápido o no llegamos-apresuró la madre.

Las tres chicas se vistieron aprisa, cogieron sus cosas, y corrieron a King Cross. Llegaron justo a tiempo de ver como el tren iba a empezar su marcha, y corriendo lo que no habían corrido en su vida, se subieron al tren.

-Ahora, lo más difícil, busquemos un compartimiento-pidió Daphne.

Buscaron y buscaron durante más de media hora, y al final dándose por vencidas, decidieron entrar en el compartimiento más vacío que viesen.

Pero para desgracia de Lily, ese fue...

-Otra vez no-suspiró la oji-verde.

-Sabía que no podías aguantar mucho sin verme Evans. Estoy seguro que para ti, los veranos son horrorosos. Claro, sin tenerme cerca-comentó James.

-Potter, métete esto en la cabeza. No me gustas-recalcó Lily sílaba por sílaba.

-Ya nos debéis dos favores. A este paso...-rió Sirius.

-A este paso nada. Os debemos favorcitos, no la vida-replicó Eve.

-Chicas, creo que ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir-llamó la atención Daphne.

-Tienes razón-aceptó Lily.

Las tres juntas se sentaron en un rinconcito del compartimiento, dejando a un lado a los merodeadores. Sacaron el libro y lo abrieron por la página del conjuro.

-_"Entre las tres hechiceras, deberán tener seis poderes. Una de ellas, el de congelar y el de explotar. Otra el de premoniciones y el de levitar, y la última el de lanzar y proyección astral. La congelación servirá para detener algo que no debe ocurrir. El poder de explotar, es sobre todo para destruir, todo tipo de cosas y personas. El poder de premonición, es una especie de adivinación, pero mejor, puesto que se ve el momento, el lugar y las personas o cosas que realizaran la acción. El poder de levitar, sirve para volar y/o huir. El poder de lanzar objetos o personas, debe usarse, más que nada para aturdir al enemigo. Y el de proyección astral enviará a cualquier parte conocida, una proyección de tu cuerpo."_

Ahora las chicas estaban completamente sorprendidas.

-Tenemos que comprobar si esto es verdad-opinó Daphne con razonamiento.

-Me parece lógico. Esta claro que hay tres que no hace falta probar, pero si los otros tres-respondió Eve.

-No puedo probar aquí, si levito-replicó Lily silenciosamente para que los merodeadores no la oyeran.

-Lo probaremos en Hogwarts, en nuestra habitación-dijo Eve susurrando.

-Esto parece anti-natural-indicó Daphne.

-Será nuestro secreto. El secreto de las primas Evans-sonrió Lily.

-De acuerdo-aceptaron las otras dos.


	2. 2

**2º: Retos y secretos.**

**C**uando ya llevaban media hora de viaje, y las chicas estaban más que aburridas, llegó la señora del carrito de dulces.

-¿Vais a comprar algo?-preguntó Lily.

-Yo sí-respondió Eve.

-Y yo-corroboró Daphne.

Las dos se levantaron y salieron del compartimiento. Lily se levantó y salió lentamente tras ellas. Los merodeadores, mientras tanto, habían salido no se sabía donde. Las tres primas compraron unos dulces, y se sentaron a comerlos.

Entonces Lily se miró el reloj.

-¡Oh, oh!-exclamó levantándose-Llegó tarde a la reunión de prefectos. Después vuelvo chicas.

Y salió corriendo.

Sus dos primas se quedaron petrificadas.

-¿Qué prisas?-comentó una voz a su lado.

Miraron. Era James.

-Vuestra prima tenía mucha prisa-comentó el moreno.

-Llega tarde a la reunión de prefectos-explicó Daphne seriamente.

-¿Y por eso tiene que ir arrollando a la gente?-preguntó otra voz indignada.

Era Sirius.

-Lily es muy responsable, y odia llegar tarde a todos sitios-indicó Eve.

-Aunque al final casi siempre se le hace tarde y tiene que salir corriendo-recordó Daphne.

-Pues compradle un reloj mejor. Remus también tenía que ir a la reunión y no salido corriendo-replicó Sirius.

-¿Por qué no dejamos esta estupidez de conversación?-preguntó Eve cansada.

-La terminaremos cuando reconozcáis que vuestra prima es un desastre-refutó Sirius.

-Potter, tu amigo se esta metiendo con tu Lily. Dile algo-rió Eve.

-Es verdad-apoyó Daphne.

-¿Estas insultando a Lily?-preguntó James indignado.

-¿En que mundo vives Potter?-indagó Daphne.

Eve negó con la cabeza. Los merodeadores nunca habían sido sus mejores amigos, pero estaba claro que se podía reír con y de ellos.

Al rato llegó Lily acompañada de Remus, ambos comentando la reunión.

-No me puedo creer que Dumbledore haya nombrado a Potter el capitán del equipo de Quidditch-iba diciendo Lily.

James que oyó esto la miró sorprendido. Y después a Remus.

-Sí James. Dumbledore te ha nombrado el nuevo capitán del equipo-informó Remus.

James se rió. Y dio un salto de alegría.

-Enhorabuena Cornamenta. ¿Quién mejor que tu para llevar el equipo?-indagó Sirius.

Durante un rato James estuvo comentando nuevos cambios que iba hacer. Como serían los entrenamientos, etc.… Sus amigos lo estuvieron escuchando hasta que aburridos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, a la vez que James seguía relatando sus ideas.

-Hay que ver como son-indicó Eve a sus primas.

-Sí, amigos del alma, pero totalmente distintos-reconoció Lily.

-Faltan diez minutos para llegar a Hogwarts-observó Eve de pronto.

-Tienes razón-aceptó Lily.

-Tendríamos que cambiarnos. Aún no nos hemos puesto la túnica-dijo Eve.

-Chicos. ¿Podrían salir mientras nosotras nos cambiamos?-preguntó lily intentando ser amable.

-¿Otro favor?-preguntó Sirius-Ya van tres chicas.

-Black, por favor. Necesitamos cambiarnos-pidió Eve.

-Ya van tres-recordó Sirius saliendo del compartimiento.

Remus le siguió, pero se paró al ver que James no tenía intención alguna de levantarse.

-James, vamos. Van a cambiarse-explicó el castaño.

-¿Y que? Evans es mi futura esposa, que más da si me quedo-refutó James sabiendo que pondría a la pelirroja furiosa.

-Potter, sal de aquí o te sacó a maldiciones-amenazó Lily.

James sonrió y se acomodó al asiento.

Lily bufó.

-Potter. Se está enfadando no sabes como. Y por tu integridad física te aconsejaría que te fueras-indicó Eve-Sobre todo si en un futuro deseas tener hijos.

James sonrió. Se levantó y salió del compartimiento.

-Cualquier día cometo un homicidio, por su culpa-dijo Lily muy enfadada.

-De acuerdo, pero sugiero que ahora nos cambiemos-saltó Eve-Daphne venga.

Eve y Lily miraron a su prima.

-Otra vez en el limbo-observaron ambas.

Lily se acercó a ella y la zarandeó. Daphne la miró.

-Ahora vamos a cambiarnos, pero será mejor que te inventes una buena excusa para después señorita-le indicó señalándola con un dedo.

La joven sonrió.

Se cambiaron de ropa velozmente, y después salieron del compartimiento, dejando a los merodeadores cambiarse.

Cuando estos salieron indicándoles que ya podían entrar, el tren paró.

Habían llegado a Hogwarts.

-Veamos. _"El poder de levitación es fácil de conseguir. La hechicera que lo posea podrá levitar con solo dar un salto. El vuelo no será muy largo, pero le proporcionará ventaja de altura, con sus oponentes."_-leyó Daphne.

-Lily salta-ordenó Eve.

Lily observó la altura del techo, y dio un saltó. Apenas se elevó del suelo, pero la joven pudo comprobar que era más liviana.

-Será cuestión de práctica-comentó la de ojos verdes.

-Vale. Siguiente; poder de explotar y destruir cosas. _"El poder de explotar es un valioso y a la vez peligroso poder. Apuntando no solo con la vista, sino también con las manos el objeto que se quiera explotar, hay que abrir las manos con rapidez, ya que si lo hace con lentitud, lo único que se conseguirá, es paralizarlo"_

-Es decir, que si lo que quiero es destruir algo abro las manos rápido, y si quiero congelarlas más despacio-interpretó Eve la lectura.

-No solo eso. En el poder de explotar tienes que tener tu objetivo bien apuntado, y las manos más juntas, el de congelar, es más al libre albedrío. No tienes que apuntarlo bien, ni tener las manos muy juntas, incluso puedes hacerlo con una sola-explicó Daphne, mirando por encima el libro.

-Vale. ¿Qué puedo explotar?-preguntó Eve.

Las tres miraron a todos lados.

-¿Que te parece aquello?-indagó Lily.

Eve miró lo que le señalaba su prima.

Era una horrorosa figura de un marinero tuerto. Regalo del último novio de Eve.

-Sí, eso está bien-aceptó.

Señaló con las manos y la tuvo fija con la mirada. Después abrió las manos, y con un estruendo la figura exploto, dejando una pequeña marca negra en la mesita de noche donde estaba apoyada.

-Era horroroso-comentó sin más Eve.

-Bien. Por último:_ "La proyección astral es un poder básico a la hora de confundir a los adversarios. Su dominación requerirá de práctica. La hechicera deberá estar relajada a la hora de usarlo. Cerrará los ojos y pensará en el lugar en el que le gustaría estar. Se anula cuando la hechicera, no desea estar hay por más tiempo."_-concluyó Daphne.

-Prueba a ver-animó lily.

Daphne se sentó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y pensó donde le gustaría estar. Al poco tiempo su cabeza cayó sobre su cuerpo. Y su figura se dibujo tras sus primas.

-Hola-las llamó.

-Lo has conseguido-sonrió Eve.

Entonces la figura se deshizo y Daphne volvió a recobrar el sentido.

-Es interesante.

-Esto no podemos usarlo a las locas ¿eh chicas? Tenemos que ser responsables. No son un juego-indicó Lily seriamente.

-Lily, por favor. Ya no tenemos 7 años. No te preocupes, seremos tan responsables como tú-aseguró Eve.

-Más os vale. Y ahora, ¿Daphne se puede saber que te pasa? Desde ayer estas muy rara. Te pasas todo el tiempo en las nubes-indicó Lily.

-No me pasa nada-replicó ella.

-Tú solo te pones así, cuando te ocurre algo-refutó Eve.

-Chicas, es…es algo personal. Bueno en realidad no, y si. No se. Es muy extraño. Os contaré lo que pasa, si es que alguna vez yo…yo me siento segura-explicó Daphne intentando que la entendieran.

-No vamos a forzarte a que nos lo cuentes. Pero, por favor, no te pases el día pensando en ello. Sea lo que sea-dijo Lily.

-Está bien. No pensaré más. Y ahora vámonos a dormir. Es tarde y mañana hay clase-recordó Daphne metiéndose rápidamente bajo las sabanas.

Las tres sonrieron, y se acostaron en sus camas.

Despertaron temprano, y bajaron a desayunar. No había mucha gente, pero si estaban los tres merodeadores.

-Estoy más que harta de esos tres-dijo Lily mientras se acercaban a su mesa.

-Buenos días, dulce Lily. ¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó James sonriendo.

-Potter, deja de intentar hacerte el gracioso. Y hazme el favor de olvidarte de mí. Para ti no existo. Soy como un fantasma. Ni eso. Nada. ¿Entendido?-preguntó Lily visiblemente molesta.

-No. No me voy a rendir Lily. Sabes que no. Además si realmente no te gustará no te molestarían tanto mis comentarios-sonrió el moreno.

Lily lo miró con odio, y sin decir nada más se sentó y comenzó a desayunar.

-Chicas recuerden que nos deben tres favores-saltó Sirius.

-No seas pesado Black-pidió Eve.

-¿Eso es otro favor?-rió el oji-gris.

-Sirius-le reprendió Remus.

Este lo miró, y después siguió comiendo.

-¿Lily estás bien?-preguntó Daphne a su prima.

Viendo como esta, parecía estar petrificada. Después pareció despertar de una especie de trance.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Eve.

Lily miró al frente.

-¡Cuidado Potter!-exclamó cogiéndolo de la corbata, y tirando de él hacía abajo, para que agachará la cabeza.

Entonces un plato pasó por encima de su cabeza, y siguió volando hasta chocarse con la siguiente pared.

-Vaya Evans. Gracias. Sabía que te gustaba, pero no tanto como para salvarme la vida-rió el joven.

-Eres imposible Potter. Si te he salvado a sido por que prefiero romperte yo un plato en la cabeza-terminó Lily cogiendo sus cosas y largándose de allí.

-¿Y ahora por que se enfada?-preguntó James a sus amigos.

-Por que eres tonto, Potter. Si la quieres, lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora es pedirle perdón-indicó Daphne, saliendo en busca de su prima.

-Potter, mejor haz otra cosa-aconsejó Eve.

-¿Qué?-preguntó este.

-Aléjate de ella-concluyó seria-Lo último que necesita es un estúpido detrás de ella. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas sin tu ayuda.

Tras esto Eve, también se fue.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, y ambos miraron a Remus.

-James, a ver como te lo explico para que tú lo entiendas. Mmm, Lily y sus primas opinan que deberías dejar a la primera en paz. A ella no le gustan los chicos que se pasan el día presumiendo-explicó el castaño.

-Si dejo de presumir, la conquistaré ¿no?-interpretó James.

-No solo tienes que dejar de presumir. También de pavonearte, y de decirle tan abiertamente, que te gusta-indicó Remus pensativo.

-Ya sabes Cornamenta. Lo único que puedes hacer para que a ella le gustes, es dejarla en paz-repitió Sirius.

-Eso no tiene sentido-refutó James.

-Tú veras. Ahora a clase, tenemos hechizos y encantamientos-leyó Remus en el horario.

-Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio y lo odio-iba repitiendo Lily.

-Lily, cálmate. Ya sabes como es-la tranquilizó Eve.

-Es que no lo aguanto. Odio que crea que me gusta, cuando lo único que pasa es que me gustaría arrancarle la cabeza con mis propias manos. Me encantaría poder estrangularlo. Ojala hubiese dejado que le diera ese plato-enumeró Lily.

-Lily, lo que viste era un predicción. No ibas a dejar que le diera-opinó Daphne.

-Eres demasiado buena para ello-reconoció Eve mirándola y sonriendole.

Lily suspiró.

-Aún así, no lo aguanto-bufó.

-No lo tomes en cuenta. A partir de ahora, estaremos las tres juntas para combatirlo-animó Eve.

Lily sonrió.

-Potter, es mi lucha primas-comentó la oji-verde.

Daphne y Eve se miraron confundidas.

-Me librare de él sola-sonrió la pelirroja.

Las tres se abrazaron y después siguieron su camino.

-Eve tienes que hacer los deberes de herbología-le recordó Lily cuando ya estaban en su habitación.

-Jo, es que es aburrido-se quejó Eve.

-Da igual. Daphne vendrá ahora con libros y tienes que hacer los deberes-reclamó la oji-verde.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-exclamó Daphne cargada de libros.

-Daphne, ¿has hecho lo de herbología?-preguntó Eve.

-Mmm, sí-contestó la joven.

-Me lo prestas-pidió Eve.

Daphne miró a Lily. Esta negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Eve, Lily no quiere-contestó Daphne.

-Oh, porfa Daphne. Los necesito. No me gustan las plantas. Porfa, porfa, porfa-rogó Eve tirándose al suelo de rodillas.

-Está bien. Te lo dejaré-aceptó Daphne intentando calmarla. Lily la miró mal- Oye también es tu prima, ¿no te da pena?

Lily negó con la cabeza y miró al cielo en plan suplica, tras esto sonrío y asintió. Daphne le dio los deberes, y después se pusieron a hacer los demás.

Esa noche Daphne no podía dormir. Lo que había descubierto meses antes, le venía a la mente y le daba miedo. Se levantó, se puso una bata y las zapatillas, y bajó a la sala común.

Como esperaba estaba desierta. Se sentó en el sofá y observó las cenizas del fuego que aún estaban encendidas.

-Daphne, ¿qué haces despierta?-oyó a sus espaldas.

Se giró y vio a Lily.

-Pensaba-respondió Daphne.

-¿Sobre lo que te preocupa?-preguntó Lily.

Esta asintió.

-No te acuestes tarde-terminó Lily, y volvió a subir.

Daphne asintió.

Pasó allí, unos minutos y al final empezó a subir las escaleras.

Entonces alguien bajó por las otras escaleras. Era Remus.

Daphne lo vio sentarse en el sofá, poner los codos sobre la mesa, y apoyar su cabeza en sus manos.

-Puedes salir Evans-dijo en voz alta.

Daphne lo oyó y se acercó por detrás.

-Pensé que no venías-susurró ella.

-No tenía más remedio que aparecer. Siento haber tardado. He tenido que esperar a que mis amigos se durmieran-contestó él.

Daphne se sentó en el sofá a su lado. Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Se le has contado a alguien?-preguntó Remus.

-Sabes que no. Ni siquiera a Lily, o a Eve. Ellas no saben nada de tu secreto-respondió ella-No sé porque eres tan insistente. Soy una tumba.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Gracias-volvió a hablar él.

Daphne lo miró confundida, y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes porque-replicó ella y le sonrió.

-Yo creo que sí. Pudiste decírselo a mucha gente-explicó él.

-Lupin, que nos peleemos de vez en cuando, no es razón, para ir soltando por ahí tu secreto. Respeto esas cosas, sobre todo cuando las oigo yo por casualidad-informó ella.

-Llevo queriendo hablar contigo desde entonces-dijo Remus.

-Lo sé. Pero no podía enfrentarme en esos momentos-explicó Daphne bajando la cabeza.

**-----Flash Back-----**

A finales de Junio del curso pasado, Las tres primas Evans se encontraban en la sala común, terminando los deberes. Era bastante tarde, y Lily decidió subir a acostarse. Eve y Daphne se quedaron terminándolos. Eran los deberes que algunos profesores habían mandado para el verano, pero ellas se habían propuesto hacerlos antes de que acabara el curso para tener el verano libre. Al rato Eve subió a su habitación, y Daphne se quedó sola. Quería terminar el último ejercicio de Historia de la magia. Al rato se quedó dormida, y despertó cuando ya todo estaba oscuro, y ni siquiera la chimenea o las ascuas estaban encendidas.

Escuchó entonces voces de alguien que bajaba.

-¿Entonces te transformas en licántropo, antes o después de darnos las vacaciones?-preguntó una voz.

Daphne se tapó la boca. Quien había hablado era Sirius Black.

-Si, Peter no hubiese perdido el calendario lo sabría-contestó otra, la de Remus Lupin.

Daphne decidió levantarse e intentó llegar a su habitación, pero aunque todo estaba oscuro, su figura se dibujaba en las ventanas.

-¡Lumos!-dijeron James y Sirius.

Así iluminaron a la chica.

Remus se quedó estático y palideció. Daphne no sabía que decir.

-Oye, Evans, lo que has oído, que se trata de un disfraz. ¿Verdad James?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, sí claro. Para Halloween-mintió el de las gafas.

-Estamos a finales de Junio-replicó Daphne con la voz temblorosa.

-Para el del año que viene. Remus se disfrazará de hombre-lobo-continuó James.

Daphne los miró. No se lo creía. Pero tampoco creía que Remus fuera un licántropo así que se relajo un poco.

-¡¡Eh, chicos!!-se escuchó en las escaleras masculinas-¡¡Lo he encontrado!! Luna llena es dentro de tres días, justo el día que salimos de Hogwarts. ¡Ves Remus, te dije que no lo había perdido!-exclamaba el cuarto componente, Peter Pettigrew con un calendario lunar en las manos.

Cuando vio a Daphne lo escondió rápidamente, pero ya era tarde.

Remus ahora estaba más pálido aún, pero intento hablar con la aterrorizada Daphne.

-Evans, por favor...-comenzó acercándose a ella, pero esta dio un paso atrás, y después salió corriendo a su habitación.

Los otros tres merodeadores se miraron. Habían metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Seguidamente Remus, también subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily y Eve, bajaron a la sala común, se encontraron a los merodeadores. Remus, que parecía haber estado toda la noche, despierto, y que se le veía histérico se acercó a ellas.

-¿Vuestra prima no baja?-preguntó.

Las dos se miraron.

-No quiere. Ha tenido una pesadilla y no ha dormido bien-explicó Eve.

-Ha tenido que ser muy fuerte, por que esta más blanca que la pared-corroboró Lily.

-¿Os ha dicho con que ha soñado?-preguntó cerrando el entrecejo.

-No hubiese hecho falta que nos lo dijese, pero si, nos lo ha dicho-dijo Lily levantando una ceja ante la curiosidad del licantropo.

-Ha soñado con licántropos-terminó Eve.

-¿Y por que decís que no hubiese hecho falta que os lo dijese?-indagó el joven.

-Los licántropos son su mayor miedo. Cuando sueña con ellos, se pone muy mal. Aunque esta vez parece exagerado. Nunca se ha quedado en la habitación-informó Lily.

Remus asintió, aceptando lo escuchado.

-Bueno, si baja, decirle que necesito hablar con ella.

Lily y Eve se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y asintieron. Después salieron de la habitación.

Remus bajó la cabeza, James y Sirius se acercaron a él.

-Lo siento Lunático. Es que tengo la boca muy grande-saltó Sirius.

-No te preocupes, Remus, seguro que se arregla. A sus primas no les ha dicho nada-animó James.

Después de eso, los tres con Peter, detrás salieron también de la sala común.

A la vez que todo esto pasaba, Daphne Evans, miraba la escena desde lo alto de las escaleras, sin que nadie la viera.

**-----Fin del Flash Back-----**

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más. Un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Será mejor que te acuestes. Es tarde mañana hay clase-aconsejó Remus.

Daphne lo miró a los ojos. Después la apartó rápidamente.

-Ya nos veremos-comentó poniéndose en pie.

Seguidamente desapareció.


	3. 3

**3º: Apuesta.**

**P**asó bastante tiempo, en el que las chicas practicaron sus poderes. Durante ese tiempo Lily ignoró a James, y este fue un poco menos, pesado. Sirius seguía contando los favores que las chicas les pedías, y Eve empezaba a sospechar que hacía un poco de trampa. Y por último Daphne de vez en cuando hablaba con Remus a solas sobre su secreto, y acabó sabiendo bastante.

-¡Bienvenidos a todos un año más al primer partido de Quidditch del año!-gritó Eve.

-¡Este año, empezamos con el partido, Gryffindor VS Slytherin!-dijo Lily.

-¡Os acompañamos, este nuestro último año, como comentaristas, Eve, Lily y Daphne! ¡Las primas Evans!-exclamó Daphne.

-Venga chicas, este año, mejor que nunca-susurró Eve tapando su micrófono.

-¡Primero, que todo os recordamos, que aunque se diga que el partido comienza a las doce, siempre hay retrasos! ¡Ese tiempo que pasáis en vuestros asientos, podéis aprovecharlo, para hacer vuestras apuestas!-comentó Daphne.

-Para las apuestas, solo tenéis que venir aquí, y nosotras las apuntaremos-aclaró Lily.

-¿Cuántas apuestas llevamos?-preguntó Daphne a sus primas.

-67 apuestan por Slytherin, 94 por Gryffindor. 23 que Snape no parará una, y 1 a que Potter no coge la Snitch-observó Eve.

-¿Quien ha apostado eso último?-preguntó Lily.

-Snape-contestó Eve sonriendo.

Lily comprendió entonces.

Pasó el tiempo y a las chicas les dieron la señal de que el equipo iba a salir.

-¡Queridos espectadores! ¡Con todos ustedes el mejor equipo de Hogwarts! ¡¡Gryffindor!!-dijo Eve.

-¡Como cazadores, Helena Patil, Jack Thomas y Alice Stroud!-numeró Lily.

-¡Cómo guardián Kevin Finnigan! ¡Como golpeadores Remus Lupin y Sirius Black! ¡Chicas por favor, no chilléis tanto! ¡Prometemos que después repartirán autógrafos!-rió Daphne.

-¡Y para finalizar, el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor! ¡El chico más conocido de Hogwarts! ¡El más famoso en cualquier parte del mundo! ¡El inigualable y mejor buscador! ¡James Potter!-gritó Eve entusiasmada.

En el campo de Quidditch James se paseaba de aquí allí, y saludaba. Pasó entonces por delante de las chicas y le guiñó un ojo a Lily.

-¡Y chicas, este ya esta cogido, aunque su dueña aún no lo quiera!-comentó Eve por lo bajo.

-¡¡EVE!!-se escuchó el gritó de Lily.

-¡Lily, cuando hables conmigo cubre el micrófono!-comentó Eve burlona.

-¡A continuación, el equipo que, para muchos, es el peor de Hogwarts!-comentó Daphne.

-¡Daphne, no seas parcial! ¡Ahora el equipo de las serpientes! ¡El equipo que mejor sabe jugar sucio! ¡Los Slytherins!-comentó Eve.

-¡Como cazadores de este equipo tenemos a Niall Nott, Narcisa Black, y Bellatrix Black!-indicó Daphne.

-¡Como guardián, Severus Snape! ¡Como golpeadores Christian Zabbini y Regulus Black! ¡No abucheéis!-rió Lily.

-¡Y por último y sin ningún derecho a estar en ese cargo, puesto que lo compró, Lucius Malfoy, como capitán y buscador del equipo!-terminó Eve sin entusiasmo.

-¡La señora Hooch se coloca en el centro del campo! ¡Y pone la Quaffe en juego!-exclamó Lily.

-¡La ha cogido Patil, lo que es normal!-dijo Daphne.

-Sí, estoy contigo. Pero yo a lo mío. Queridos compañeros, los golpeadores de Slytherins, no tienen idea de lo que es una bludger, por que las tienen detrás y no se dan cuenta-comentó Eve haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

-Alice Stroud acaba de marcar un punto. 10-0 para Gryffindor-indicó Lily.

-Los buscadores no avanzan nada. Potter de vueltas por el campo, pero no parece tener prisa, y Malfoy lo sigue esperando que la vea Potter, para correr el detrás. ¡Que bonito el amor!-dijo con burla Daphne.

-¡Atención, atención! ¡Se recuerda al señor, Lucius Malfoy, que James Potter ya esta cogido!-habló Eve imitando a la de los supermercados.

Las risas aumentaron. Incluso McGonagall rió. Explicó por cierto que dejaba que Eve no fuera imparcial, por que Lily si lo era.

-¡El golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor, Sirius Black, debería abstenerse, al menos durante el partido, de ligar con jovencitas!-opinó Lily.

-¡¡Atención, todo el mundo atento a Potter! ¡Ha visto la Snitch! ¡Repito, ha visto a Snitch!-exclamó Daphne.

-Los dos buscadores la siguen de cerca. Y es ahora cuando Sirius Black se pone en camino, a la vez que Regulus a intentar lanzar las Bludgers a los buscadores contrarios-observó Lily.

-Pero como los buscadores van a mucha velocidad, las bludgers siguen su camino, y una le da a Severus Snape, y la otra a Jack Thomas-aclaró Daphne.

-Mientras Gryffindor ha metido otros cuatro tantos, y Slytherin dos-dijo Eve.

-Bueno chicas, mientras los buscadores persiguen a la Snitch, ¿Por qué no decís lo que os esta pareciendo el primer partido de la temporada?-preguntó Lily.

-Pues la verdad un poco rollo. A ver si ganamos de una vez, y nos vamos a celebrar la victoria de una vez-comentó Eve.

De repente Lily se quedó como en trance.

-¿Lily?-preguntó Daphne tapando el micrófono.

-Esta teniendo una premonición-explicó Eve de la misma forma.

Entonces Lily despertó. Cogió el micrófono rápidamente y gritó.

-¡Potter, cuidado, por detrás!

James miró justo a tiempo, para darse cuenta que una Bludger estaba apunto de partirle la escoba por la mitad. Viró, y la bludger golpeó a Snape, que acababa de recuperarse de la primera.

James bufó. Y cuando se dio cuenta Malfoy tenía la Snitch, casi en la mano.

Voló a la velocidad del rayo y en menos de dos segundos estaba a la altura de Malfoy.

-Los buscadores están a la par, y ambos rozan la snitch con los dedos. Es tan a punto de coger, los dos estiran los brazos cierran el puño, y…-recitó Eve poniéndose en pie de la emoción.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Los dos buscadores abrieron un poco las manos.

-¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!!-gritó Eve y después se desplomó en el asiento.

En la sala común, se había montado una mini-fiesta, y James era el más alabado.

-Habría perdido si no le hubiese avisado-reconoció Lily.

-Sí, y entonces Snape, sería rico-comentó Eve.

-¿Qué es lo que viste?-preguntó en voz baja Daphne.

-Pues vi a la bludger golpeando a Potter por detrás, rompiéndole la escoba. Este caía desde las alturas y al final en el suelo con una pierna y un brazo, roto-concluyó Lily su relato.

-Hiciste bien en avisarle. Aunque sea un estúpido-animó Eve rozándola un brazo.

-Supongo-se encogió de hombros Lily.

-¡Hey Evans! ¿Por qué no disfruta de la fiesta?-dijo una voz.

Las tres miraron. Y vieron a James delante de ellas con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-preguntó Lily.

-Pues estaría bien que te animaras. Hemos ganado gracias a ti-comentó el muchacho.

Eve y Daphne se miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-Déjalo Potter. Estoy muy cansada. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir-indicó ella.

-Ah no. Ahora estamos de fiesta. Vamos, baila conmigo. Van a poner música-explicó cogiéndola de la muñeca y arrastrándola.

-No, Potter, de verdad. No me gusta bailar-se resistía ella.

Pero James no la escuchó.

Mientras Daphne y Eve se reían a carcajadas.

-Pobre Lily. Deberíamos sacarla de ahí-comentó Daphne.

-Sí, un momento. Que de la risa me duele el costado-explicó Eve.

Las dos primas intentaron meterse dentro del grupo de gente, pero resultaba difícil.

-Mira allí están Black y Lupin. Quizás nos ayuden-indicó Eve.

-Sí, pero Black lo contará como otro favor. Y creo que ya le debemos 22 o 23-replicó Daphne.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso. Vamos-ordenó Eve.

Se acercaron a los otros dos merodeadores que hablaban sobre el partido.

-Chicos, ¿podríais ayudarnos a llegar hasta Lily?-preguntó Eve señalando a su prima.

Los dos merodeadores miraron, y la vieron cruzada de brazos, hablando con James.

-¿Qué hace con James?-preguntó Remus.

-Potter la sacó a bailar. Pero ella no quiere-contestó Eve.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya, con Cornamenta-rió Sirius.

-Bueno, pero ¿vais a llevarnos o no?-preguntó Eve.

-De acuerdo. Otro favor más a vuestra lista-comentó Sirius.

-Te lo dije-saltó Daphne.

-Venga vamos-terminó Sirius agarrando a Eve de un brazo y entrando en la multitud.

Daphne se asomó entonces, pero se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba cogiendo una ruta muy larga para llegar hasta su amigo.

-¿Por qué da una vuelta así?-preguntó a Remus.

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Black, así vamos a tardar un milenio en llegar hasta ellos-se quejó Eve.

De momento el joven se paró. Se giró y la miró.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella.

-Quiero hacer una apuesta contigo-contestó sin más.

-Ah, muy bien. ¿Crees que es el mejor momento para hablarlo?-indagó ella mirando a su alrededor para indicarle al merodeador la ironía de su frase.

-No hay otro. Me debes un montón de favores y te voy a saldar uno si me escuchas durante cinco minutos-replicó él.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, lo miró he hizo una mueca.

-Está bien, habla-le invitó ella.

-Potter, llévame con mis amigas, por favor-rogó Lily.

-Venga, Lily. Diviértete-pidió James con una medio sonrisa.

-No puedo. Sabes de sobra que odio estar contigo-saltó cruzándose de brazos.

James suspiró.

-Pero ahora me estoy portando bien-replicó.

-No. Bien se portan los niños de dos años, y los perros. Los jóvenes se portan, o como personas maduras o como bebes. Y yo no quiero nada con un bebe-explicó ella.

-¿Piensas que soy un bebe?-preguntó James.

-¿Tu has visto como te comportas? Tu comprendes que un joven de 17 años, vaya por ahí pavoneándose, y maltratando por que sí. ¿Recuerdas 5º curso? Te pregunte por que te metías con Snape, y me dijiste que por que existía-indicó Lily.

James no dijo nada.

-Llévame con mis primas. Por favor, haz algo que merezca la pena-pidió Lily.

James asintió, y cogiéndola de la muñeca la sacó de allí.

-¿Quién crees que cederá antes?-preguntó al rato Remus.

-¿Qué? No entiendo-respondió Daphne.

-¿Qué que piensas? Lily deja de decirle que no a James, o James deja en paz a Lily-indagó él.

-Pues no se, pero todo depende de James-contestó ella.

-¿Todo?-preguntó Remus.

-Sí. Mira, si deja a Lily en paz es obra suya, y para que Lily le diga que sí, tiene que demostrarle que es sincero en sus sentimientos-explicó Daphne.

Remus asintió.

-Veras, eres la única persona con la que aún no he hecho una apuesta, y quería hacer una. Dicen que eres una buena apostadora-comentó Sirius.

Eve asintió.

- Bueno no has hecho apuestas con mis primas, pero considerare que cuando dices conmigo, dices con las Evans. Muy bien. Si yo pierdo, te daré lo que tu quieras, pero si yo gano, tu me darás algo que quiero-saltó ella.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó él desconfiado.

-No te preocupes. Te lo diré si gano, igual que tú me pedirás lo que quieras si ganas, pero nos esforzaremos mucho más si no sabemos lo que esta en juego-explicó ella.

-Realmente eres una buena apostadora-reconoció Sirius colocando su mano bajo su propia barbilla.

-No, Black. No soy buena, soy la mejor-comentó ella modesta.

Sirius elevó una ceja, ante la maliciosa sonrisa de la chica.

-Bueno, ¿Y cual sería la apuesta?-preguntó él.

Eve se puso una mano en el mentón, en una pose pensativa.

-Durante lo que queda de este trimestre, deberás comportarte como tu amigo Lupin-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo Remus?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, es el más diferente a ti. Tendrás que estudiar, y no salir con jovencitas-informó Eve.

-Está bien, y tú, tendrás el mismo tiempo, para conseguir que James y Lily se queden juntos-retó Sirius.

-Eso no es justo-replicó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Si lo consigues te daré lo que quieras-indicó él.

Eve se quedó callada.

-Juegas sucio. Sabes de sobra que juntar a esos dos es imposible-refutó Eve.

-Y tú sabes que odio estudiar, y más cuando se me prohíbe divertirme. Estamos en paz-terminó Sirius cogiéndola de la muñeca y acercándose de nuevo al lugar donde estaban James y Lily.

-Daphne, ¿dónde está Eve?-preguntó Lily al llegar donde su prima.

-Ha ido con Black a buscarte-contestó la menor.

-¿Con Black?-se sorprendió Lily.

-Pues sí. No se por cuantos favores vamos ya, pero creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar con Black, por una temporada-rió Daphne.

-Sirius siempre es así-replicó James.

-Una cabeza loca, igual que tú, Potter-saltó Lily.

Daphne negó con la cabeza, y se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto a Remus. Este parecía estar en su mundo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella.

Remus asintió.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que dentro de poco es,… bueno, ya sabes eso-explicó el en un susurró.

-¿Cuándo?-susurró ella.

-Mañana-dijo él, solo moviendo los labios.

Daphne asintió conformé.

-¿Pero por donde han ido a buscarnos?-preguntó Lily que se había girado para ver si veía a su prima entre la multitud.

-No se les ve-corroboró James buscando junto a Lily.

-Claro, que no. Como que estamos detrás de vosotros-dijo Eve detrás de Lily.

-¿De donde salís?-preguntó la oji-verde.

-Del túnel de los horrores-contestó Sirius con ironía.

-No hablaba contigo, Black-le soltó Lily.

-Pero yo he contestado-refutó él.

-Chicas, me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada-anunció Lily ignorando a Sirius.

-Solo son las once-indicó James.

-Lily se ha levantado muy temprano, para acabar los deberes que mandaron ayer-explicó Daphne levantándose del sillón.

-Bueno, venga vamos-solicitó Eve.

-¿Vosotras también os vais?-preguntó Remus.

-Nosotras tenemos que terminar los deberes-contestó Daphne con una pena fingida.

Después desaparecieron.

-¿Sabes Lunático? Tengo la extraña sensación de que la menor de las Evans te gusta-opinó James.

-Yo también-afirmó Sirius.

-Anda que casualidad. Yo tenga esa misma sensación, pero desde hace ya mucho tiempo-replicó Remus sonriendo a sus amigos.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?-preguntó James.

-Por que yo, no soy como tu, James. Yo no voy por ahí exaltando mis sentimientos-explicó el castaño.

-Hablando de parecerse. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para parecerme a ti?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?-indagó Remus.

-He hecho una apuesta con la mayor de las Evans, y me tengo que parecer a ti-indicó Sirius.

-Pues avíatelas-replicó Remus.

-Gracias, amigo. Sabia que podía contar contigo-dijo Sirius de forma irónica.

-¿Y que quieres, te doy clases particulares?-preguntó del mismo modo Remus.

-¿Y a que la retaste tu?-saltó James.

-A ver si podía juntaros a ti y a Lily-contestó Sirius.

-¡Tu estas loco! Lily, creerá que es idea mía, y me matara-exclamó James.

-Bueno, pero al menos ganaré la apuesta-replicó Sirius.

Remus y James miraron mal a Sirius, que sonrió inocentemente.

-Tú y tu manía de las apuestas-saltó Remus levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-La acabaras perdiendo. Por que haré lo que sea para ello-apoyó James.

-¿Me vais a hacer perder la apuesta?-preguntó indignado Sirius.

-Si-contestaron los otros dos a la vez.

A la vez en la habitación de las chicas:

-Potter es estúpido-comentó Lily a la vez que se tiraba en su cama.

-No lo es. Lo que pasa es que la tienes tomada con el, por que no quieres que te persiga-replicó Eve.

-Eve, ¿por qué te pones de su lado? Hace nada estabas del mío-saltó Lily poniéndose en jarras.

-He recapacitado-contestó Eve.

-¿Recapacitado? Llamas recapacitar a ponerte del lado de James Potter. En contra de tu prima. Eso no es recapacitar es todo lo contrario-replicó Lily.

-Vale. Lo que tú digas-ignoró Eve.

-Eve Evans, ni se te ocurra ignorarme-comentó Lily levantándose del asiento.

-Chicas-las llamó Daphne.

-Vamos Lily, no es para tanto, solo pretendo que Potter y tu no os peleéis tanto-explicó Eve.

-¡Chicas!-volvió a llamarlas Daphne.

-Eve, soy una chica inteligente y se cuando me mientes y cuando no. Y ahora me estas mintiendo-refutó Lily.

-¡Chicas!-exclamó Daphne, llamando, por fin, la atención de sus primas.

Seguidamente la menor de las tres señaló el libro, y lo vieron abrirse solo y moverse las páginas. Después pararse.

Las tres se acercaron al libro.

_-"La carta_-leyó Eve.

-_"Cada una de las brujas, tiene una carta. Esa carta resume sus poderes y su forma de ser. Cuando se lleva un mes con los poderes cada una de las brujas deberá coger una baraja de cartas mágicas y barajarlas. Después de eso cogerán la última carta y la verán. Podrán leer el significado de la carta en el libro"_

-¿De donde sacamos una baraja de cartas mágicas?-preguntó Lily.

Entonces al lado del libro apareció una baraja. La cogieron y vieron que se trataba de las cartas que las brujas impostoras de la tele usaban. Las cartas de Tarot.

-¿Quién empieza?-preguntó Eve.

Lily y Daphne la miraron.

-Está bien.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del libro, pusieron una mesa redonda de madera, y dibujaron en ella una estrella de David. Después se sentaron cada una en una punta de la estrella, formando un triangulo equilátero.

Eve barajó las cartas, extendiéndolas y moviéndolas por la mesa. Daphne las recogió en un montón, y Lily la cortó. Entonces Eve cogió la carta que estaba debajo.

-La fuerza-dijo después.

-_"La bruja con la carta fuerza, tendrá un espíritu de gran valentía y constancia para superar problemas. Es frecuente que Exalte los sentimientos, pero siempre sabe controlarse. Los poderes de esta bruja, son potentes y si no se usan con razonamiento, peligrosos"_-leyó Daphne.

-Ahora yo-anunció Lily.

Hicieron lo mismo, pero esta vez la que barajó fue Lily, la que unió en un grupo Eve y Daphne la que corto.

-El juicio.

-_La carta juicio indica que los poderes de esta persona, serán usados para buenas causas. Es una persona racional, que oculta sus sentimientos, y lleva siempre una especie de mascara cubriéndolos. De espíritu justo, e inteligente-_Leyó Eve.

Era el turno de Daphne. Ella barajó, Lily reunió y Eve cortó. Seguidamente la menor, cogió una carta.

-La templanza.

-_"La confianza es la mayor característica de esta carta. Sabe ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no lo hace a menudo. Su espíritu, es a veces, demasiado miedoso. Pero sabe guardar las apariencias. Los poderes de esta bruja, solo serán utilizados en casos extremos, en los que no haya otra alternativa"_-terminó Lily.

-Esto es rarísimo-comentó Eve después.

-Pero que le vamos a hacer. Al menos es divertido-replicó Daphne.

-Dejemos eso y vamos a acostarnos, mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade-saltó Lily con una sonrisa.

-Oye Lily, ¿si te digo algo no te enfadas?-preguntó Eve.

-¿De que se trata?-indagó Lily sabiendo que si su prima decía no te enfades, iba a enfadarse.

-Pues veras. He hecho una apuesta con Black, y yo le propuse que tenía que ser como Lupin…-comenzó Eve.

-¿Cómo Lupin? Pero si no se parecen nada-cortó Daphne.

-Por eso lo hice, pero es que el me ha puesto el reto de conseguir que James y tu salgáis juntos-indicó Eve.

A Lily se le desencajó la mandíbula, pero cerró la boca bufó, y miró a Eve.

-Hablaremos mañana-le dijo, y se durmió.

-Estoy muerta. Daphne ayúdame-pidió la mayor.

-Lo siento, Eve. Tu sola te has metido en esto-replicó Daphne durmiéndose también.

-Socorro-susurró Eve antes de dormirse.


	4. 4

**4º: Un día en Hogsmeade.**

**A **la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Eve. Se vistió y sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación, ya fuera respiró tranquila. Bajó a la sala común, y se sentó en un sillón a hacer algunos, ejercicios, ya que era temprano. Enseguida se aburrió, y empezó a tirar la pluma a los aires y congelarla. Al rato bajo por las escaleras James, y ella se apresuró a coger la pluma de los aires.

-Vaya, Evans, no esperaba verte despierta tan pronto-dijo él.

-No tenía sueño-contestó ella.

-Oye, ¿le has dicho a Lily lo de la apuesta?-preguntó James.

-A ti te lo ha dicho Black-se excusó Eve.

-No, si no lo decía por que crea que este mal, si no por si crees que Lily, ha pensado que era idea mía-indagó.

-Pues no lo se. ¿Era idea tuya?-preguntó Eve.

-No. Pero Sirius no debía hacer tal cosa. Si tú prima cree que fue idea mía, va a matarme-aclaró James.

-No lo permitiré-comenzó ella.

-Gracias.

-Si no perdería la apuesta-terminó Eve.

James bufó.

-Tanto a ti como a Sirius, ¿solo os importa la apuesta?ó James.

-No se a Black, pero a mí sí-contestó ella-Oye tengo la excusa de que tú no eres mi amigo, ¿para que salvar tu pellejo si no es por mi?

Se escucharon entonces pasos de la escalera masculina acompañada de voces.

-No, Sirius, no vas a ponerte mi ropa-decía una.

-Pero, la necesito. Tengo que parecerme a ti-pedía otra.

Llegaron a bajo los dueños, Remus y Sirius, el primero harto del segundo.

Eve comenzó a reírse cuando los vio.

-¿Qué hace esta aquí? ¿James que haces hablando con mi contrincante?-preguntó el merodeador.

-Black, no hace falta que te pongas la ropa de tu amigo. Solo tienes que parecerte en forma de comportarte no exteriormente. Eso es imposible-saltó Eve.

-Eve-la llamaron, esta se giró y vio a Daphne-Lily se a despertado hecha una furia, te sugiero que huyas.

-¿Esta enfadada por lo de la apuesta?-preguntó temerosa la de ojos violetas.

-Mucho-contestó Daphne.

-Gracias Daphne-comentó Eve poniéndose en pie.

-¡Eve Evans, ni se te ocurra moverte!-gritó desde las escaleras, Lily que bajaba a toda velocidad.

Eve se quedó estática.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una apuesta con este?-chilló Lily acercándose y señalando a Sirius.

-Me lo propuso él-se excusó Eve.

-Sabes de sobra que Sirius Black, no juega limpio-refutó Lily.

-¿Cómo iba a imaginarme yo que me retaría a tal cosa?-preguntó Eve intentando parecer inocente.

-Eve, Black es amigo de Potter. Los dos son iguales. Y sabes de sobra como es Potter, así que Black lo mismo-replicó Lily muy furiosa y cruzándose de brazos.

-Que lío, Lily. No me he enterado de nada, ¿puedes repetirlo?-preguntó Eve inocentemente.

-Mira. Black y Potter son amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, que ahora son iguales. Hacen lo mismo y generalmente juntos. Así que Black es capaz de hacer lo mismo que Potter-explicó tranquilamente Lily.

-Ah-aceptó Eve.

-Pero no me cambies de tema. Eve Evans, ve pensando en otra cosa, por que esa apuesta no vas a ganarla-terminó Lily y seguidamente se marchó.

Los demás que habían estado escuchando, se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Eve estaba un poco fastidiada y James resoplaba de cansancio.

-Siempre dice lo mismo-dijo en voz baja.

-Al menos no ha creído que tú eras el responsable de la apuesta-le animó Eve.

-¿Es el responsable de la apuesta?-preguntó Daphne.

-No, pero Lily pudo haberlo pensado-informó Eve.

-Es verdad. Bueno, Eve, ¿vamos a desayunar ya?-preguntó la menor de las chicas.

-Pues sí, por que me está entrando un hambre-sonrió Eve-Siempre me pasa después de las broncas de Lily.

Así las dos primas se alejaron.

Los chicos se las quedaron observando y después se miraron.

-Te has librado por los pelos, amigo-comentó Sirius a James.

-Cuando ha dicho mi nombre creí que me moría-reconoció James.

-Deberíamos irnos a desayunar nosotros también-indicó Remus.

-Pues sí. Ya es hora-aceptó Sirius.

En el Gran comedor, los merodeadores se sentaron cerca de las chicas. Lily estaba enfadada, y Eve y Daphne comentaban algo en voz baja, de modo que ellos no podían oírlo.

-Bueno, chicas, y cuando piensan saldar sus deudas-indagó Sirius.

Remus, James, Eve, Daphne, y Lily miraron a Sirius confundidos.

-¿Deudas?-preguntaron a la vez.

-Quizá no me haya expresado bien. Me refiero a los favores. Lleváis acumulados 24, y esto empieza a ponerse serio-indicó él.

-Black, deja lo de los favores, y preocúpate por parecerte más a tu amigo. O perderás la apuesta-refutó Eve.

-Al menos tengo posibilidades de ganar, no como tu. No vas a conseguir que estos dos salgan juntos ni por casualidad-contraatacó Sirius.

-Black, eres peor que Snape, Malfoy y tus primas juntos-replicó Eve muy enfadada.

-¡Eve! Siéntate, y deja las manos en su sitio-pidió Lily.

Eve se dio cuanta entonces, que había estado a punto de congelar a Sirius, delante de toda la escuela. Se sentó malhumorada, y durante todo el desayuno, ni siquiera miró al merodeador.

-Ya habéis conseguido enfadar a mis dos primas. ¿Cómo vais a intentar enfadarme a mi ahora?-preguntó Daphne a los chicos.

-¿Tenemos algo en contra de ella?-preguntó Sirius a James.

Este se hincó de hombros, así que miró a Remus, que negó con la cabeza.

-No, a ti no te vamos a hacer enfadar-replicó Sirius sonriendole.

Daphne se rió.

-Era una pregunta retórica, Black-comentó la joven.

¡Clin! ¡Clin! ¡Clin!

Todo el mundo miró a la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore, estaba de pie.

-Queridos, alumnos. Ayer fue un día especial, puesto que se jugó el primer partido de Quidditch. Se de buena tinta que el equipo campeón, organizó una pequeña fiesta en su sala común, pero aún así, quiero que todos disfrutéis hoy, de vuestro primer día en Hogsmeade-exclamó el anciano profesor.

Todos se pusieron a aplaudir.

-Perfecto. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca de Hogsmeade a comprar algunas cosas-sonrió Lily.

-Y yo quería ir a la tienda de antigüedades, para buscar un libro… bueno chicas, vosotras me entendéis-dijo Eve.

Lily y Daphne se miraron.

-Nosotros daremos vueltas por ahí-indicó James.

-¿Y quien os ha preguntado?-replicó Eve.

-Eres de un simpático, que asustas, Evans-saltó Sirius.

Eve ni lo miró.

-Bueno, ¿queréis que vaya a algún sitio en particular, o que os acompañe?-preguntó Daphne a sus primas.

-Tú tienes que ir a todas las tiendas en las que veas libros-explicó Lily.

-¿Que? ¿A todas?-preguntó Daphne arrugando el entrecejo.

-No te quejes, que no hay muchas-replicó Lily.

-Abusáis de mí por que soy la menor-refutó Daphne.

-Venga, chicas, largemosnos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo, y tenemos que encontrarlo-pidió Eve.

Entonces las tres chicas se fueron.

-¿De que estarían hablando?-preguntó Sirius.

-Ni idea, pero es extraño-corroboró James.

-Tenemos que averiguar de que se trata-opinó Sirius.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Daphne?-preguntó James a Remus.

-¿El que?-preguntó este con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues su secreto-contestó James.

-¿Y por que iba a decírmelo?-preguntó Remus.

-Por que te lo debe. Ella sabe el tuyo-recordó Sirius.

-Os recuerdo que lo sabe por que mis amigos no saben tener el pico cerrado. Además, no voy a pedirle que me lo diga-replicó Remus.

-Pues vaya amigo. ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber de lo que hablan?-preguntó Sirius.

-No, me da igual-terminó Remus, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Las tres chicas ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade, y se disponían a separarse.

-Recordad, tenemos que encontrar el libro de magia blanca de las antiguas hechiceras-dijo Lily.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en las tres escobas a las siete de la tarde-indicó Eve.

-Es decir, tenemos ocho horas, para encontrar el libro-observó Daphne.

-Exactamente. Suerte a las dos-terminó Lily dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

-Hasta luego Daphne-indicó Eve yendo a la tienda de antigüedades.

Esta última se encogió de hombros, y se fue, resoplando, a las tiendas de libros.

En la biblioteca de Hogsmeade, Lily Evans, buscaba, con rapidez, el libro dicho anteriormente. Según lo describía el libro que ellas poseían, el que buscaban era el que lo completaba. Decía que era igual, pero con colores inversos, es decir, de cuero plateado, y con detalles en bronce. Sin titulo, y tan viejo como el que tenían.

-Va a ser una tarea difícil. Ese libro puede estar en cualquier parte-se quejó en un susurro.

Iba de estantería en estantería. Libro por libro, pero nada.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba agotada. Cogió una montaña de libros y se sentó a mirarlos. Cuando estaba ofuscada en la búsqueda, alguien la interrumpió.

-Hey, Evans. ¿Tu por aquí?-preguntó la voz.

Lily bajó el libro que tenía delante, y miró al recién llegado. Después volvió a cubrirse con el libro.

-¿No vas a saludarme?-preguntó James sentándose al lado de la chica.

-No veo el por que debería hacerlo-replicó ella.

-Por cortesía, por ejemplo-indicó él.

-No me gusta ser cortes contigo. Eres un pesado. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No hay otras chicas a las que puedas molestar hoy?-indagó ella.

-Venía a buscar un libro-explicó James.

-¿Un libro? ¿Tu?-preguntó incrédula Lily.

-Pues sí. Para el trabajo de historia. La redacción esa de la batalla de…-intentó hacer memoria James.

-La revolución de los muggles de 1739-lo cortó ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Eso-aceptó él.

-En Hogwarts, esta el libro que necesitas. No tienes por que buscarlo aquí-informó Lily.

James no dijo nada, y Lily tampoco. Ella seguía buscando entre el mar de libros, y él simplemente se quedó hay sentado, mirando por encima los libros.

-¿Qué estas buscando tú?-preguntó de repente James.

-No creo que lo conozcas-contestó ella.

-Prueba-pidió James.

-Yo tampoco lo conozco. Solo se que es de color plateado con detalles en bronce. Sin titulo. Nada más-explicó ella.

-Yo tengo uno como ese en la biblioteca de mi casa. Pero no esta escrito. Tiene las páginas en blanco-dijo de repente.

Lily lo miró y frunció el cejo.

-¿Lo tienes? ¿De donde lo sacaste?-preguntó ella.

-Lleva en mi familia mucho tiempo. Antes de que mi abuelo naciera-informó James.

-¿Podrías llevarme hasta el, o conseguir que te lo mandasen por correo?-preguntó Lily.

-Supongo que sí. Pero, ¿por qué es tan importante ese libro?-indagó él.

-No lo entenderías. Pero si me haces ese favor, puede que algún día te lo explique-sugirió Lily sonriéndole por primera vez en su vida.

James asintió.

A la vez en la tienda de antigüedades, Eve, miraba curiosa todos los objetos que había. Cáliz de gran valor, libros ilegibles por la antigüedad del texto, calderos con detalles del año 1274, etc.… A Eve siempre le habían gustado todas esas cosas. Y su cuarto era como una cámara del tesoro.

En esos momentos sostenía entre sus manos, un extraño objeto que parecía una llave. La llave tenía un dibujo que le era familiar. La llave era oscura. De color bronce, pero el dibujo era en plata.

Entonces alguien le quitó la llave desde atrás.

-Muy interesante-dijo él chico.

Eve se giró vio a Sirius, y sin más le arrebató la llave y se dirigió a otro lado de la tienda.

Sirius la siguió.

-¿Estas enfadada Evans?-preguntó él.

Ella no contestó.

-No deberías estarlo. Eres tu la que me ha insultado en el desayuno. Ya es bastante malo que digas que me parezco a Snape, pero que me parezco a Snape, Malfoy y mis primas, todos juntos, es un insulto de lo peor-indicó él.

Ella siguió sin contestarle.

-Sabes, es una llave muy bonita. Y seguro que abre algo con el mismo dibujo que tiene-intentó hablar con Eve.

De repente la chica se paró y miró la llave. Entonces se dirigió al mostrador, y la compró. Seguidamente salió de la tienda con Sirius aún pisándole los talones.

-Parece que has reconocido ese dibujo. A mi no me suena. ¿A que pertenece?-preguntó Sirius.

Entonces Eve resopló se giró y miró a Sirius con furia.

-Déjame en paz-dijo simplemente. Se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Sirius se colocó junto a ella, y la miró de reojo. Eve estaba realmente furiosa. Pero que él recordase no había hecho nada malo. Se quedó pensativo, intentando recordar, pero nada.

-Mira hagamos una cosa. Si dejas de estar enfadada y me hablas te saldo tres de tus favores-dijo Sirius.

Eve bufó, y apretó el paso.

-Vale, vale. ¿Qué he hecho?-preguntó cansado.

-Black, vete con tus amigos. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, y lo que menos necesito es que me estorbes-explicó ella.

-Mis amigos se han perdido. Como sabrás, Peter se ha ido de la escuela, James está buscando a Lily, y Remus a Daphne-indicó Sirius.

Eve lo miró confundida.

-¿Lupin está buscando a Daphne? ¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-Tiene que decirle no se que cosa-respondió Sirius hincándose de hombros.

-Últimamente se hablan mucho-notó Eve.

-Normal-contestó él.

-¿Normal por que? Daphne y Remus no se hablaban-replicó Eve.

-Bueno, bueno. No les des importancia. Tampoco va a ocurrir nada por que se lleven bien-refutó Sirius.

-Black, sabes algo que yo no. ¿Verdad?-indagó Eve.

-Es posible. Pero no puedo decírtelo-contestó él.

-Ya se lo sonsacaré a Daphne-sonrió ella.

Sirius la miró y tragó saliva. "Por que seré tan bocazas", se pregunto a si mismo.

Mientras, Daphne estaba sentada en un banco, cansada de ir de tienda en tienda.

-Se acabó. Ni una tienda de libros más. Me he aburrido-murmuró.

-Natural. Llevas toda la mañana caminando de un lugar a otro-corroboró una voz a sus espaldas.

Daphne se giró y vio a Remus apoyado en el respaldar del banco. Ella lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Me espías?-preguntó.

Él solo sonrió. Después se sentó al lado de la chica. Se quedaron en silencio.

-Oye, Remus. Esta noche es tu transformación, ¿no?-susurró ella, para que solo la oyera él.

Remus asintió.

-¿Dónde te transformas?-preguntó ella.

-En la casa de los gritos. A media noche. La enfermera Pomfrey me lleva allí sobre las diez-explicó.

-Debe ser muy doloroso-pensó Daphne en voz alta.

-Lo es. No solo dolor físico, también psicológico. Dejas de ser tu mismo-comentó tristemente.

-Seguro que se encontrará el remedio-le animó ella.

Remus asintió pesaroso.

-Bueno, ¿y que hacías por aquí?-preguntó Daphne intentando cambiar de tema.

Remus sonrió, la miró y dijo:

-Espiarte.

Daphne, fingió sorpresa, y se puso las manos en las caderas.

-¿Conque sí?-indagó divertida.

-Pues sí-contestó Remus.

-¿Voy a tener que contratar guarda espaldas?-le preguntó.

-No, te preocupes. No soy un espía malvado. Velo por tu seguridad-respondió él sonriendole.

Ambos se rieron. Después volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-¿Tienes hora?-preguntó Daphne.

-Las dos y media-contestó Remus-¿Vienes conmigo a comer?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer-sonrió ella.

-Evans, por favor. No intentes sonsacarle nada a tu prima. Eso es abuso al menor. Además que más te da lo que sepa-indagó Sirius.

-Soy muy curiosa Black. Además la culpa es tuya. Si no me hubieses dicho nada, esto no estaría pasando-replicó Eve.

-Pero es que…-intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Mira, por allí van James y Lily. Y van juntos, y sin discutir. Al final voy a ganar la apuesta-notó Eve.

-Ni hablar. Yo ya me estoy comportando como Remus. Estoy intentando ser simpático contigo-explicó Sirius.

-Que tú ganes, no quita el que yo también gane-replicó Eve.

-No entendí eso-comentó Sirius.

-Mira, si los dos perdemos se saldan las deudas. Si los dos ganamos también, pero si uno pierde y otro gana, se cumplirá el deseo del ganador-explicó ella.

-Vale-aceptó Sirius.

-Vamos con Lily y James-ordenó Eve.

Se acercaron corriendo a los dos, y después les preguntaron que hacían juntos.

-Es que resulta, que Potter tiene el libro-contestó Lily.

-¿Cómo lo va a tener él?-preguntó Eve.

-No lo se. Solo se que lo tiene, punto-contestó Lily.

-Chicas, dejad de hablar de libros ahora. Y entremos a comer-pidió James.

Entraron en un bar, y dentro vieron a Daphne y a Remus.

Lily se quedó asombradísima. James y Sirius simplemente pasaron, y Eve sonrió malévolamente. Se acercó a Lily y le dijo.

-Después te cuento.

Se sentaron con los otros dos. Comieron todos juntos y después pasaron la tarde explicando como habían encontrado el libro, y la similitud de la llave con los detalles de este.


End file.
